colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
All Alone - Jaejoong
Descripción *'Titulo:' All Alone.160px|right *'Artista:' JaeJoong *'Single:' I. *'Pista:' #2 *'Género:' Pop Rock, Balada. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 17 - enero- 2013. Video full|center|400 px Jaejoong Romanización sarang haetdeon gieog soge sara sojung haetdeon apeumdo gieog soge nama sseureo jimyeo neol butjabgo sori chyeodo oji anha neol oechigo but jabado oji anha boiji anha I feel so all alone I feel so all alone I wanna run to you my love I ‘m saving All my love for you Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love nae mamsoge bimiri doen uri sarang kkeo naeryeodo jinachin nae huhoega neol chajeuryeo haedo magne I feel so all alone I feel so all alone I wanna run to you my love I ‘m saving All my love for you Love Love Love Love Love with you my love Love Love Love Love Love with you my love Love Love Love Love Love with you my love Love Love Love Love Love with you my love I feel so all alone I feel so all alone I wanna run to you my love I ‘m saving All my love for you Español Vivo en los recuerdos del amor El apreciado dolor en los recuerdos permanecen Traté de sostenerte mientras caia .. incluso te llame, pero tu no llegaste.. Incluso me aferro a ti y grito .. pero tu no vienes, no te veo... Me siento tan solo Me siento tan solo Quiero correr hacia ti mi amor Estoy guardando Todo mi amor para ti Amor, Amor, Amor, Amor, Amor Amor, Amor, Amor, Amor, Amor Aunque yo eliminar este amor que se convirtió en un secreto de mi corazón Incluso mi lamento me impide ir en tu busqueda .. Estoy obstruido Me siento tan solo Me siento tan solo Quiero correr hacia ti mi amor Estoy guardando Todo mi amor para ti Amor, Amor, Amor, Amor, Amor, contigo mi amor Amor, Amor, Amor, Amor, Amor, contigo mi amor Amor, Amor, Amor, Amor, Amor, contigo mi amor Amor, Amor, Amor, Amor, Amor, contigo mi amor Me siento tan solo Quiero correr hacia ti mi amor Estoy guardando Todo mi amor para ti Hangul 사랑했던 기억 속에 살아 소중했던 아픔도 기억 속에 남아 쓰러지며 널 붙잡고 소리쳐도 오지 않아 널 외치고 붙잡아도 오지 않아 보이지 않아 I feel so all alone I feel so all alone I wanna run to you my love I ‘m saving All my love for you Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love 내 맘속에 비밀이 된 우리사랑 꺼내려도 지나친 내 후회가 널 찾으려 해도 막네 feel so all alone I feel so all alone I wanna run to you my love I ‘m saving All my love for you Love Love Love Love Love with you my love Love Love Love Love Love with you my love Love Love Love Love Love with you my love Love Love Love Love Love with you my love I feel so all alone I feel so all alone I wanna run to you my love I ‘m saving All my love for you Inglés Live in the loved memories Cherished pain is also left in there (memories) I tried to hold you back as I fall.. even I cry out (to call you) you wouldn’t come.. Even I catch you and shout.. you wouldn’t come.. i don’t see you I feel so all alone I feel so all alone I wanna run to you my love I ‘m saving All my love for you Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Even I dislodge our love which became a secret from my heart Even my overly regret searches for you.. it’s obstructed I feel so all alone I feel so all alone I wanna run to you my love I ‘m saving All my love for you Love Love Love Love Love with you my love Love Love Love Love Love with you my love Love Love Love Love Love with you my love Love Love Love Love Love with you my love I feel so all alone I feel so all alone I wanna run to you my love I ‘m saving All my love for you Datos Categoría:Kim Jaejoong